Smile Like You Mean It
by Annex-Writer
Summary: A one shot of my OTP: Winters/Martin. pre-slash Takes place after 'Walk Alone'


**Title:** Smile Like You Mean It  
**Fandom:** Band of Brothers  
**Characters:** Winters, Martin  
**Warnings:** developing slash/pre-slash

Winters was by no means a stupid or incompetent man...

But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why some of the most respected and disciplined men of Easy Company had suddenly, so close to jump, decided to rebel.

Not only was it shocking but it made Winters feel a bit of irritation, 'How could they be so reckless and even selfish in pulling a stunt like this now? Of all times?'

He just couldn't figure it out. Much like the stocky form of Johnny Martin. The man was a good soldier - may become a great one - but he was somewhat of a puzzle.

Winters didn't know why, he just felt a bit unnerved around him. His eyes would always meet his, quite boldly, the red head noted.

But what unnerved him the most was when he actually confronted Martin, asking him why the men (and himself) had been so reckless as to risk getting the firing squad.

"I know none of you have ever really liked Captain Sobel but he is competent in leading all of you in that jump -", he was cut off.

"Sir," that bold stare again, "It is not a matter of his skill or capability as much as it is a matter of trust."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't trust him, sir.", barely blinking as green met blue. Martin always was blunt and to the point.

Winters didn't know how to respond for a split second, blinked, "Then who do you trust if not your captain?"

Without missing a beat, "You."

The red head was silent - rocking on the inside at such a simple answer. 

Even though he knew he should have known it all along...He brought himself together quickly and his mind delivered the dutiful answer, "I think many of you are letting your...dislike of Captain Sobel cloud your judgment and respect for him - he was the one who trained all of you. He does deserve respect despite his...zealous methods."

The other man snorted but still stood at attention, breaking the eye contact long enough to slightly roll his eyes, "With all respect, sir, you were the one who trained us and even if you don't think so," he could tell Winters wanted to jump in to correct him, "you got us through his programs. That is why you have our respect more so than him. That is why you have our trust. Trust and respect go hand in hand, sir, can't have one without the other. We won't jump with someone we don't trust. Simple as that."

Again, this was something Winters should have already known yet it still threatened to overwhelm him...A part of him felt strongly for these men, these boys that he had seen grow...But then that same part of him wanted to detach from them, to not care so much and just do his job and duty to his men.

Caring too much could lead to mistakes from too much emotion.

There could be no mistakes in this war if they all wanted to get out alive.

In the end all he could do was nod to Martin, whose eyes had never left his face. The man kept his eyes again, searching him as if he wanted to know more. As if he needed to know more...

"If it is to be, I would be honored to jump with my men.", smooth and honest. His heart swelled at the statement - he couldn't help it.

Martin then smiled, it reached his eyes and he saluted Winters. The smile was infectious to a degree - the red head felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward a bit. He was never sure why he didn't allow himself to smile more often. The men often said he was too serious and needed to "lighten up".

He returned Martin's salute but the other man shook his head, repressing a laugh, "Don't be afraid to smile like you mean it, sir." Then he winked at him.

Winters was so taken off guard that as Martin walked off after another nod he actually did smile. Mainly at the other man's sheer boldness.

"Did he just...wink at me?", Winters went to walk away but turned to look again at Martin's retreating figure, and smiled again, actually laughing, he couldn't possibly get away with doing that! Could he? 

The red head couldn't stop smiling now - he couldn't explain it. He would let Martin get away with it this time.

"That cocky little...", was all he could bring himself to say.

Martin, on the other hand, was very proud of himself. Not for standing up against Sobel.

No - he, of all people, had finally caught Winters off guard. And he had finally made the reserved red head smile.

Johnny was smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.


End file.
